Prior to the present invention there have been many products on the market fraudulently identifying themselves as hand-made ties, such hand-made neckties being normally for the legitimate thing characterized by being carefully made and cut and sewn to avoid the conventional puckering and/or wrinkling incurred in the final product of typical machine-made neckties. The machine-made neckties having a wool or wool-containing lining have such problems, as well as requiring and/or using different sized pattern forms for the cutting of the exterior ornamental material as compared to the narrower lining piece when cut. Also, the time required for hand slip-stitching while avoiding piercing the final front face of the necktie's outer ornamental material, is excessive because of the extensive care required to avoid such undesirable effect, or result.